<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me by domesticghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767356">and the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticghost/pseuds/domesticghost'>domesticghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marital Relations, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, pure unadulterated smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticghost/pseuds/domesticghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the night to themselves. Then Logan falls asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is what it is. No beta. Mistakes are my own. No characters are.</p><p>Sort of a future AU, sort of post AYITL, if you want (or if you squint and pretend we got the happier Rory/Logan ending we were robbed of).</p><p>This is my first Gilmore Girls fic (and my first fic in a long time), so please be gentle with me! I hope to write more of these two in the future. Hozier lyrics in title and intro of this fic. Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When stunted hand earns place with man by mere monstrosity</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alarms are struck and shore is shook by sheer atrocity</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cure I know that soothes the soul, does so impossibly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A moment's silence when my baby puts the mouth on...</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan,” Rory whispers, softly blowing air onto his face. “You fell asleep again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not the first, not the second, but the third consecutive movie night in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>row </span>
  </em>
  <span>in which he had fallen asleep. At least this time, he made it halfway through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But unlike the past couple of times, his sister had offered to take their toddler for the night, and Rory had been hoping to make the most of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan groans and opens his eyes briefly before letting them fall closed again. “No, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I most definitely did not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You most definitely did,” she says again, planting a series of soft kisses against his scruffy jawline. “But it’s okay. I’ll forgive you. Eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yawns as his eyes dart open again. “Forgive me? For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. For ruining date night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping the face of his watch, he glances at the time. “What are you talking about? It’s only 9:30. The night is still young, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even as the words escape his mouth, he cannot stop himself from yawning again. Rory dramatically sighs and rises to her feet to turn off the floor lamp still emanating light from across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me, Ace?” he asks, his voice suddenly alert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirks at his sudden animation and turns to meet his gaze across their now dimly lit living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please delete this, Ace.” He holds up his phone, displaying her own Instagram story to her. In the picture she’d posted, Logan’s head had fallen back onto the couch pillow, his mouth slightly agape. And his eyes, so very, disputably and clearly closed. She’d captioned it simply with the words “date night” and three sleepy face emojis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the smirk still plastered on her face, she saunters back across the room to him and slides herself on top of his lap. “Now,” she speaks between kisses, “why. Would I. Want to. Do. That?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moans, clearly trying in spite of himself to resist her at this moment. “Come on. When did you take this picture?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were asleep,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. “During the movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts his phone down on the table behind the couch and allows his hands to settle on her hips, pressing his forehead against hers. “For the last time,” he says, his voice low. “I was not asleep. Just resting my eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I have pretty damning evidence this time that says otherwise, and you know it, Huntzberger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just delete the picture, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rory</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? It’s adorable. Besides, it’ll disappear on its own. Tomorrow. And I’ve already got, like, 56 views on it, anyway. The damage to your reputation has been done. Irreversible. Too late now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks, his hands moving from where they rested in her hair down to her hips. “What reputation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she says, and kisses him again. “But fine,” another kiss. “I’ll delete it. For a price.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls away from her, his eyes meeting hers expectantly. “Name it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he doesn’t already know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Rory kisses him one last time before sliding off his lap and slipping onto the space next to his body, leaning back against the sofa. She moves in a calculated, pointed way and waits for him to make his move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take him long at all to comply with her wordless demands, obediently turning his body toward hers, not once breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got it, Ace,” his voice is gruff and hungry and almost enough to send her over the edge all on its own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she even knows it, she feels the heat of his hand through the fabric on her thighs and gasps. He gently massages the area, slowly rubbing circles into the sensitive flesh, before allowing his hand to roam closer to the waistband of her flannel pajama bottoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugs at them and she wiggles her hips to aid him in pulling them down. One finger quietly slips into her underwear, softly brushing the skin there until it reaches her entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan pauses for the briefest of moments, all the while watching what he’s doing to her play out across her face. Her mouth opens slightly, a silent gasp, and he takes this as his cue to continue is work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She expects him to slide his finger inside, even going as far as bucking her hips toward his hand in order to grant him easier access, but she should know better by now. Instead, he shushes her and uses his free hand to push her hips back down, pinning her to the cushion beneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agonizingly, his finger continues to just barely brush against her entrance. She shuts her eyes tightly to collect herself and tries to steady her breathing. When they open again, her gaze is met with his own. His eyes are dark and greedy. Eager, but focused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In spite of herself, she folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Logan,” her voice breaks.”Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Ace,” he says, his voice breathy, and breath hot against her skin, “I’m going to need you to shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does as she’s told, moreso due to the fact she has literally nothing else to say than anything else, and bites down on her lip. She succumbs to her own body and melts into his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what feels like a torturous eternity, Logan finally pushes his finger into her. Slowly, at first, because the motherfucker knows what he’s doing. But judging from the increase of his heart rate and the hitch in his breathing, he’s trying harder to pretend he’s not as impatient as she so clearly is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pumps his finger in and out steadily, before adding a second. And it’s only now that he closes the space between them completely, pressing his lips hard and hungrily against hers. It’s all she can do to keep herself from whimpering pathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she moans into his mouth, already drenched for him. This only seems to make him pump into her harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she thinks he’s finally going to push in a third digit, he breaks away from their kiss and abruptly pushes her underwear down her thighs. His mouth leaves a trail from her lips to her chin, and then, from her neck to her chest. Normally, Logan spends an irritating amount of time using his mouth and teeth to play with her breasts, but now, he powers through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s grateful, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, his mouth is on her lower abdomen. As if to make up for lost time, both his hands abandon their current posts to cup the delicate flesh of her bosom, squeezing each breath gently as his mouth continues to travel south.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, there he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses her there once. Twice. And a third time. He twists her right nipple with his fingers. She’s impatient now, ready and aching for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is only then that his tongue finally makes an appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he licks her gently. Lightly brushing and massaging her folds the way his agile fingers had done only moments earlier. Her eyes roll back, and she has no choice but to shut them tight, as she arches her back, inching more of herself onto his tongue. She yearns to feel him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, he’s too invested - too far gone in his own game, a trap of his own making - to continue to tease her the way he’s been doing. He pushes his tongue further into her, sucking on her lips with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rory cries - actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>cries </span>
  </em>
  <span>- out his name, and opens her legs for him, inviting him deeper inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” she wails. “Just. Just</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beg,” he murmurs, his hot breath seeping into her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Logan,” she manages again, her words actually punctuated by deep, guttural moans. “Please. Stop. Just fuck- just fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t have to tell him again. Within an instant, he has readjusted her position so her back is flat against the length of the couch. She kicks her panties off the rest of the way with a restless fervour and spreads herself out, watching impatiently as he pushes his pants, and then his own underwear, off and onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places himself at her entrance, just as he’s done countless times in the past, and then pushes himself into her. He moves in slowly at first, which she can tell by the sound of his voice saying her name is just as irritatingly excruciating for him as it is for her, but he does not relent. He continues this pace for a while - too long, for her liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until finally - </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he breaks completely. He thrusts into her hard, and continues to apply this pressure at a steady pace. She feels herself progressing closer toward completion, when she feels him push deeper inside her than before. He increases his pace, his moans now sounding deeper and sharper, like the feral groans of a wild animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within moments, he comes inside of her, hot and needy, and then immediately pumps three fingers inside her until she reaches a climax of her own shortly after. It takes a good minute, maybe longer, for either of them to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan is the first to speak, after. “Well, fuck me, Ace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” she says, breathlessly. “But I’m down for a round two. If you give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he laughs. “I think I need a minute too. Or maybe ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rory giggles and buries her left hand into his disheveled blond hair. Her free hand reaches over to the coffee table for her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” His face is pressed against her abdomen, so his voice vibrates against her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Posting a new date night picture,” she tells him. He lifts his head to meet her gaze. She rolls her eyes. “I promised I’d delete the damn picture, didn’t I? Idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he buries his head into her stomach again. “Don’t do that. Not actually mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it, ya big phony. You love the attention. If I posted this for real, you’d want the picture to get 100 likes, I bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. I’m worth at least 200.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, fat chance of that happening, because I have a private account with only, like, 112 followers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ loser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rory remains unphased at his post-coital, half-hearted attempt at an insult and continues to scroll through her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” she laughs into the dark, permeating the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” he mumbles into her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom responded to my story. Said you’re weak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not weak,” he sighs. “Just can’t keep up with a Gilmore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is exactly what she said,” Rory smirked. “But it’s okay. Only a chosen few can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too true,” he agrees. “I try really hard, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you do, and that’s what matters,” she pats him on the head. “Lane responded with an eye roll emoji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he feigns surprise. “Thank you, Lane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, I have more replies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, has the whole world seen this photo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our world, maybe. Finn said, ‘That’s my boy.’ Oh. And Honor responded, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?” he asks sleepily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honor says, and I quote, ‘Wow, I take the kid for one night to give you two a nice, romantic evening. The least you could do is give me another niece/nephew. Smh.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well. Little does she know,” Logan laughs. “There is no way she said ‘Smh’.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s literally right here. See it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rory, I am not opening my eyes for the rest of the night. I’ll just have to take your word for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, so much for ‘I’m down for round two if you give me ten minutes.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like me,” he sighs deeply. “But when the hell did I say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs softly. “Can you at least make it to bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. If you help me. Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re going to have to. Because you’re sort of on top of me, and there is no way I am sleeping on the couch tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he whines. “You’re lucky I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she scoffs. “You’re the lucky one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, Ace. I know.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>